haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Croix-des-Bouquets
Croix-des-Bouquets (Haitian Creole: Kwadèbouke) is a commune in the Ouest department of Haiti. , Haiti]] It is located 12.9 kilometers (8.0 mi) to the northeast of Haiti's capital city, Port-au-Prince. Originally located on the shore, it was relocated inland after the 1770 Port-au-Prince earthquake. Due to this fact, it was not as badly affected in the 2010 Haiti earthquake. History Geography Croix-des-Bouquets is located at 18.5812 N, −72.2035 W. According to the IHSI, the commune has a total area of 634.62 square kilometers (245 square miles), of which 551.04 sq km (86%) is rural, and 83.58 sq km (13%) is suburban, and 5.46 sq km (1%) is urban. Being the second largest municipality in Haiti in terms of land area, smaller only than Aquin, Croix-des-Bouquets consists of several neighborhoods and geographical sections. Larger localities in the town include Croix-des-Bouquets Center, Canaan, Saint-Phard, Belle-Fontaine, and Digner. Croix-des-Bouquets spans the entire Cul-de-Sac Plain latitudally, touching two mountain ranges; the Matthew Mountains Range to the north and the Saddle Mountain Range to the south. The commune is bordered by the Central Department commune of Saut-d'Eau on the northeast, Thomazeau, Ganthier, and Fonds-Verrettes on the east, the Southeast Department commune of Belle-Anse on the south, Kenscoff, Pétion-Ville, Tabarre, Cité Soleil on the west, and Cabaret on the northwest. It is also bathed by the Port-au-Prince Bay on the northwest. Croix-des-Bouquets's western border makes up most of the line between the Croix-des-Bouquets Arrondissement and the Port-au-prince Metropolitan Area, as defined by the IHSI. The commune of Croix des Bouquets has ten communal sections. It is interior, the relief of the city and five of its communal sections is the plain. In general its climate is normal. Its inhabitants are called Cruciens. In 1998, the population of Croix des Bouquets was estimated at 138,369 and by 2015 it practically doubled to 250,000, making it Haiti's ninth most populous city. Demographics Neighborhoods Economy At the level of Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the municipality has five hotels, two pensions, 24 restaurants and three banks. Agriculture, trade and construction are the main economic activities of the municipality. Thirty building materials, sixteen food supply centers, twenty five depots, 5 markets, 5 gas stations, four private morgues, fourteen pharmacies, three photocopiers, four hairdressing salons, seventeen beauty studios, six photo studios, and eleven dry cleaning form the economic and commercial establishments of the municipality. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality by a school inspection office. Twenty seven private Kindergarten, numers primary schools of which seven public, the rest private, and one of the congregational type were inventoried in the commune. Two public secondary schools, including numerous private, one congregational type and twenty-one vocational schools were listed there. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is represented in the commune of Croix des Bouquets by a municipal health office. Twenty four doctors, two dentists, 17 nurses, twenty eight auxiliaries, thirteen laboratory technicians and a medical assistant provide the sanitary service of the municipality. ]] Security For Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the commune has a police station, a court of peace and a registry office. Culture Religion 207 temples were listed in the commune of Croix des Bouquets. Baptist churches appear to be the most numerous, 38 in total. Organizations The commune does not have a political party representation. It has three grassroots organizations, three non-commercial co-operatives, and three N.G.O.'s. Utilites The community of Croix des Bouquets has six rivers, eighty-four springs, a large number of wells (traditional and artesian) and public fountains equipped with thirteen pumps. A good part of the commune of Croix des Bouquets is electrified. The Electricity of Haiti (EDH) is the main supplier of electricity. The power frequency varies depending on the area. Communication The commune has two telephone offices. There is no radio station, newspaper / magazine, or television station. Leisure The town has a library. There is no museum, no theater and no cinema. The sports practiced are football (soccer), volleyball, tennis and basketball. The monuments and sites listed in the town are of colonial type. It is important to emphasize that the town contains a good number of vodun temples. They are mostly located in communal sections. At the time of the inventory one hundred and ninety four temples with the following characteristics: voodoo temple, parish of Africa of Guinea, Peristiles, mystical temple, and Society of Africa of Guinea were enumerated in the commune. Michael Vedrine Category:Croix-des-Bouquets Arrondissement Category:Ouest, Haiti Category:Communes with 10 neighbors Category:Agriculture production Category:Commerce